Resources
This page details the various types of resources that are found previously on Salus and also resources that will be necessary on Orsus. Nectar Nectars are gathered from plants by Herbalists. There are 5 main types of nectars: Sweet, sour, bitter, salty, and umami (tasty). Each of these 5 types can be found in individual plants with a few rare plants holding up to 3 different types of nectar depending on what part is processed. Herbalists use these items in their infusions which can be used by themselves or with a Physician bandage. Planks Planks can be gained through Herbalist grown trees. Planks comes in 4 different types each harder then the next. Maple, Oak, Ironwood, and Diamondwood planks are created by Herbalists and are most often used in faction buildings and expansions. Ore Ore is located and gathered by a Miner. There at present 6 different types of ore: carbon, iron, silver, mithril, cold iron, and adamantine. Ranking in rarity respectively from lowest to highest. Miners are able to get these ores out of the ground and smelt them into usable ingots for Blacksmiths to use. Alchemists are able to transmute ingots into higher or lower forms if they specialize as a Transmuter. Gemstone Raw gemstones are located and gathered by a Miner and refined by a Gemcrafter. There are 6 different types of gemstones that can be found in the world. Carnelian, Topaz, Peridot, Chalcedony, Tourmaline, and Diamond which are red, blue, green, purple, black and multicolored respectively. Diamond is extremely rare but the other 5 occur more or less frequently based on region but generally seem to appear in equal amounts. Gemstones that have been properly prepared can be used to hold magical effects over short and long periods of time depending on whether they are set as a gem or ground down and used in an etching respectively. Blood Blood is gathered from different types of animals by draining them through various means. Bloodscan be gathered by an Animologist with higher quality vials being gathered by a Blood Seeker specialized Animologist. Blood quality is poor, acceptable, standard, high, or pristine. Hide Hides are gathered from different types of animals by skinning them using a sharpened blade. Hides can be gathered by a Animologist and higher quality hides can be gathered by a Hide Hunter specialized Animologist. Hides are used by Leatherworkers to create many different craft goods. Hides quality is poor, acceptable, standard, high, or pristine. Fortune and Bit A bit is the smallest denomination of currency used by the people of Salus. This currency looks like a small silver cog and its rate is 5 bits to 1 fortune. A fortune is the larger of the two currencies and is a thin gold coin with a square hole punched out the middle. These currencies are normally used in official transactions of state or in differing culture transactions. Members of similar cultures are encouraged to barter and trade goods and services for similar valued goods and services and to save their currencies for larger and more official transactions. Category:Resources Category:Civics Category:Land